The Phantom Pain vehicles
Various armored vehicles, tanks, trucks, and four-wheel drives can be acquired in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain by the player for use in dispatch missions (if required) and in the field, or can instead be sold for GMP. These vehicles are encountered during the Main Missions and Side Ops. If the player has raised the relevant revenge system factors high enough then vehicles other than unarmored transports may spawn as reinforcements, though this only occurs in missions 03 and 35, and not in free roam. Fultoning them requires the +Cargo 2 function of the Fulton devices to be developed. Similar to in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the tanks and armored vehicles also come in more than one type: Specifically, a standard color, as well as black-color and red-color variants, the latter only appearing in late-game side ops or high-difficulty missions. All vehicles will resist bullet and explosive damage to some degree but not completely as even main battle tanks (MBT) can be damaged by the base model of AM D114 pistol. Each vehicle has a durability stat which appears to correspond with how much impact force is needed to apply max potential damage, though this is not explicitly stated within the game.Implied by missile launchers having zero penetration but very high impact force. Anti-material rifles are the only player-developed firearms with high impact force and are capable of dealing massive damage to vehicles. The grade 2 AM D114 does 400 damage at 300 impact force and the grade 2 GEIST P3 does 500 damage at 200 impact force, yet the GEIST P3 will take the most bullets to destroy a jeep. Tactics The trucks and four-wheel drives do not actually have any weapons installed other than those on the soldiers' person or the vehicle itself by simply running over an enemy, although if the player is spotted, the soldiers will disembark and try to attack them unless currently transporting a prisoner. Since the vehicles are unarmored and the four-wheel drives do not have an enclosed cabin, the methods of neutralizing the vehicle and personnel come down to player creativity. An e-stun decoy can be activated just before the vehicle passes over it to instantly destroy the decoy and stun the vehicle's occupants or an EMN mine can be used in its place. M21 D or ATB mines can be used to effortlessly destroy these vehicles. The tires can be destroyed which will result in the vehicle spinning out, putting the occupants in a brief daze if the vehicle is moving and the soldiers will abandon the vehicle once half of the tires are eliminated. D-Horse's defecation will also cause the same effect if a driver runs over it. Glass-piercing tranquilizers can destroy a truck's windshields, allowing the player to hide in the back for a mid-drive non-lethal ambush. Soldiers will stop and leave their vehicle over anything that causes suspicion which even includes cardboard boxes left in the middle of the road, but they will not become suspicious from quiet noises like knocking or throwing magazines. Armored fighting vehicles (AFV) have access to various high-explosive weapons systems and some will also have machine guns as secondaries, requiring that the player be extra careful in dealing with them. They have radios to dispatch soldiers with if they suspect enemy activity. Should an AFV notice an unconscious comrade they will wake them up by honking and can also remove dead bodies by doing this instead of leaving their vehicles. These vehicles will not stop if a box is left in the road and are also unaffected by D-Horse's defecation, but will stop if an animal or unconscious friendly is in the road, if they spot a decoy or are shot. Armored personnel carriers (APC) and other wheeled AFVs share similar weaknesses to one another. Their wheels are bullet-resistant but can still be easily destroyed by explosives or sustained gunfire. Common weak sections of their armor include behind the tires, the underside starting after about the first 1/3 of the vehicle, top-side to the rear behind the cannon's mounting point, under the turret and lastly the rear. The consequences of having a high-profile is that the weak underside of their armor is left exposed at the front to ground-level missiles and high-explosive weapons need only hit the ground near the vehicle to cause massive damage. The large gap between the front and rear sets of wheels also exposes the underside of the vehicle at the sides, resulting in major vulnerabilities to missiles regardless of enemy positioning. It is for these reasons, along with low HP and armor resistances, that these vehicles are poorly-suited for combat outside of self-defense against small arms fire but can prove to be quite formidable when escorted or as part of a larger assault. Capturing vehicles To capture an armored vehicle, tank, truck, or jeep intact, the player needs to ensure that the vehicle is at a standstill, and then use the +Cargo 2 version of the Fulton device to airlift them out of there. If the player so chooses, they can also fulton the vehicles while soldiers are still inside them. While they can technically be captured by driving them out of a mission hot zone it does not contribute to the player's resources until +Cargo 2 is developed. An easy way to neutralize these vehicles without negating a No Traces bonus is to have D-Horse defecate in the vehicle's path while it is still far away and then hide at a close position in preparation for fultoning the vehicle and its occupants. The collision with the feces will result in the vehicle spinning out of control and then skidding to a halt, leaving the personnel onboard briefly dazed. The vehicle will also lose control if it is moving when the player blows out a tire with lethal ammunition. If enough tires are stealthily destroyed then the soldiers will abandon the vehicle and continue their route on foot, often running ahead without bringing a prisoner that they were transporting. If the player during a mission manages to drive the vehicle outside of the hot zone, during the final tally before the rewards screen, a spraying sound can be heard, implying that upon the vehicle's retrieval, the Diamond Dogs either added their logo upon capture, or otherwise replaced the logo of the vehicle's former owner with their logo. Although taking out either the vehicle or personnel can be a tedious task, an EMN Mine can be used to capture vehicles intact with little effort but this does not prevent an AFV's gunner from spotting with the turret so caution should still be used. The turrets will always turn counterclockwise after hitting a mine. ATB-Mines and C4 can also be used to temporarily daze an AFV's crewmen and prevent the vehicle from moving entirely if their tires or treads are destroyed while moving. The tell of a successful disable is if a vehicle starts driving off the road. Smoke grenades can be thrown preemptively to blind tank gunners and guarantee an immediate safe approach for a fulton extraction after a mine activates. Damage application Each vehicle in the game has a defense stat that determines how much impact force is needed for a bullet to apply full damage. Equaling the defense stat in impact force results in 30% of a weapon's base damage being applied. This is relayed in the vehicle stat tables as resistance, which is defense by 1.7. Applied damage can be estimated by dividing the weapon impact force by the vehicle's resistance, and then multiplying the result by the weapon's base damage. For AFVs the stated resistance only applies to explosives and anti-material rounds. Applied damage from standard rounds against vehicle armor is calculated in a different manner, and is possibly dependent on the type of firearm being used. The following formulas assume the weapon is being shot within effective range. a = applied damage d = base damage i = impact force v = vehicle resistance m = armored vehicle resistance factor weak = 1.5 moderate = 1.75 strong = 2 ;Damage vs vehicle This is used for calculating any lethal damage to soft-skinned vehicles. It can also be used for damage against vehicle armor but only applies to explosives and anti-material rounds. a = d(i/v) ;Bullet vs AFV This can be used for a rough estimation of lethal damage to vehicle armor with standard firearm rounds. Note that unlike the previous formula, applied bullet damage can vary greatly across weapons. The ratio for variable m is chosen based on what armor strength a weapon is impacting. a = d(i/v)/m Vehicle listing Four-Wheel Drives There are two types of four-wheel drives. They can't actually harm you except if they ram into you. Nonetheless, the player needs to avoid being spotted by either the driver or any passengers. Destroying one tire will slow it down and destroying two will have it permanently stop. The Soviet variant is also slower but more durable than the American variant. Trucks There are two types of trucks. Like the jeeps above, they can't actually harm you except if they ram into you. Also like four-wheel drives, destroying two tires is enough to have it stop completely, and shooting out one tire has it slow down. Both variants have equal statistics Wheeled AFVs These vehicles are designed to carry troops and therefore have high speed on land and less emphasis on firepower and defense. and may have a secondary machine gun to ward off threats. They all carry small cannons, although some will carry either large cannons/machine guns or a multi-barrel rocket launcher depending on the type. Their tires are weak points, with 2-3 tires being destroyed slowing the vehicle down and four tires causing the vehicle to be halted permanently. Mines are recommended for taking out the wheels. It is suggested that the player aim for the rear, top, and bottom since that's where their armor is weakest if they are to destroy the tank. There are four types of Armored Vehicles. In an interesting departure from the norm, the American variants tend to be more durable than the Soviet ones, though they do less damage. Speed is about the same. During events where armored vehicles are present among manned troops, if a soldier falls asleep in close proximity to an armored vehicle, the armored vehicle's driver will instantly wake up the soldier by loudly honking its horn. ;ZHUK ;STOUT IFV Tanks Although they possess less mobility and do not carry extra troops they have heavy armor and are equipped with tank cannons as their main source of huge firepower and an automatic weapon such as a machine gun for rapid fire to deal with enemy personnel. The treads are weak points, but can be difficult to target. Destroying either of the two tracks will permanently have it cease moving. Mines are recommended for taking the treads out. Tank turrets have very limited elevation and depression turret angles and uneven terrain features such as pits and hills make evasion from cannon fire more easy. They are particularly difficult to deal with in open combat due to their high damage resistance, with the front being less vulnerable, the sides having average vulnerability, and the rear, top and bottom being most vulnerable. If the player has the opportunity, even during open combat, they should try and approach them to Fulton them out. There are two types of tanks. The Soviet one is less durable, but has a larger cannon than the western variant. During events where tanks are present among manned troops, if a soldier falls asleep in close proximity to a tank, the tank's driver will instantly wake up the soldier by loudly honking its horn. Helicopters Helicopters, also known as gunships, do not specifically have a direct line of sight unless its front is tilted forward by the pilot to investigate, making neutralizing escorts without being caught easier. In fact, pilot vision is so limited that an easy way to escape is to simply roll or crawl away when spotted as the player becomes essentially invisible to helicopters when prone. They cannot be captured by the player, and if anything are more of an obstacle. They are a threat not only during combat, but also during stealth operations, since during the day they can detect the player at a fairly large radius, and at night they have searchlights. Taking them out can be easily done with rifle ammunition or rockets, with the CGM 25 or anti-material rifles being recommended for the black and red models. The pilots cannot be directly killed but their cockpit is the least armored area of the helicopter. Cockpit (pilot) health is calculated separately from the body of the helicopter, though this is mostly irrelevant outside of small arms fire as any damage done to the cockpit will generally apply to the body as well. Not counting the alternate color models of each, there are two models of helicopter in the game, the HP-48 KROKODIL and the UTH-66 BLACKFOOT. The KROKODIL has AS missiles on its stub wings but these are purely visual models, unused by the pilots. Weaponry Machine Guns ;VOL-GA K12 "General-purpose machine gun. A machine gun commonly seen in Eastern Bloc countries. Originally an anti-air machine gun, it has been repurposed as a stationary machine gun for anti-personnel use and outpost defense." Damage: 1,100 Impact force: 200 Fire rate: ≈490 RPM ;HMG-3 WINGATE "Heavy machine gun. A machine gun that has long been in service in the West. Being chambered in .50 caliber gives it excellent anti-personnel suppression capability, and it is used for both outpost defense and as a mounted weapon on vehicles." Damage: 1,100 Impact force: 200 Fire rate: ≈490 RPM Autocannons ;20mm autocannon Damage: 1,200 Impact force: 2,000 Blast radius: 2m Fire rate: 180 RPM ;30mm autocannon Damage: 1,200 Impact force: 2,000 Blast radius: 2m Fire rate: 180 RPM Tank cannons ;105mm gun "Features a rifled inner barrel for greater accuracy. Its highly accurate fire makes it a thoroughly reliable piece of equipment." Damage: 3,900 Impact force: 5,500 Blast radius: 7.5m Fire rate: 12(+1) RPM ;125mm gun "125mm tank gun. A smoothbore gun (the inner barrel features no rifling). Capable of firing more powerful ammunition, but accuracy suffers as a result." Damage: 3,900 Impact force: 5,500 Blast radius: 7.5m Fire rate: 12(+1) RPM Self-propelled artillery ;130mm rocket "Quick-fires volleys of unguided rockets for wide area suppression. Not suited for precise aiming." Damage: 3,900 Impact force: 5,500 Blast radius: 7.5m Fire rate: 48 RPM Helicopters ;Gatling gun Damage: 1200 Impact force: 900 ;Chain gun Damage: 700 Impact force: 800 ;H-rocket Damage: *2,300 (base) *2,500 (grade 3) *2,700 (grade 4) Impact force: 2,000 ;AS missile Damage: *2,300 (base) *2,500 (grade 4) *2,600 (grade 5) Impact force: 3,000DamageParameterTables.lua, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). For weapon damage information.EquipParameterTables.lua, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). For weapon blast radius information. Gallery V vi west truck.png|BOAR-53CT V vi west mbt.png|M84A MAGLOADER V vi west apc.png|STOUT IFV-SC V vi west 105.png|STOUT IFV-FS V vi west 4wd.png|APE T-41LV V vi cccp truck.png|Zi-GRA 6T V vi cccp mbt.png|TT77 NOSOROG V vi cccp apc.png|ZHUK BR-3 V vi cccp 130.png|ZHUK RS-Z0 V vi cccp 4wd.png|ZaAZ-S84/4W Notes and References Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Diamond Dogs